Tragic Beauty
by PathlessSpore
Summary: Xaldin had once said that love was nothing but a mere illusion, a lie to trick the hearts of men. But back when he was a somebody, when he was Dilan, love had been entirely different. What had happened that caused Xaldin to despise love so much? Who, in his memories, broke his proverbial heart? "The love between them will wither and die. Love never lasts." Dilan/OC


Tragic Beauty  
Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction  
Dilan/OC  
Chapter 1  
Falling in Silence

* * *

_A/N: So I was replaying my Kingdom Hearts 358/2 and the part where Xaldin shows contempt for the love between Belle and the Beast got me thinking. Who broke his heart, who did he love when he was a somebody? I haven't played any of the other games and I figured I'd let my imagination run away with me._

_So forgive me if I get a few things wrong. I haven't played birth by sleep or any of the newer games. If you have any descriptions to add then please leave it in the review box please._

_This story was done purely for my own amusement and will be updated when I have the time. Please leave __**CONSTRUCTIVE**__ Criticism._

* * *

Dilan liked the ever present spring breeze that covered Radiant Garden. It wafted in from the countryside bring with it the scent of pine and sweet grass. It reminded him of home, where he had been nothing but an ambitious farm boy dreaming of a better fate. The Royal Guardsman lifted his head against the gentle wind and smiled. If his family could only see him now. He could imagine the pride on his mother's face, the awe glittering in the eyes of his small brother, a tender smile on the features of his sister. His father, on the other hand, had been missing since his little brother had been born. Whether or not he was dead did not concern Dilan for he did not care.

He had spent many years training in the academy, striving for the position reserved only for the best of the best. After six years all of his hard work and determination finally paid off. He had been recommended as a Guardsman for the castle. It was a job every soldier boy dreamed of. Dilan proudly accepted the post and met his fellow men at arms.

Braig was the first to introduce himself. Dilan had remembered him briefly from his early days in the academy when he could come and substitute for an absent teacher. He had a laid back and cocky attitude, a polar opposite to Dilan's stern no nonsense personality. But he couldn't help liking the man because despite his carefree outlook on life he was dedicated to his job.

Aeleus was a man Dilan had taken a liking to almost instantly, where Braig had grown on him over time. The larger Guardsmen favored action over words and wielded his axe like sword with a righteous fury. He too held a no nonsense attitude.

Dilan spent much of his first year of duty learning all he could from his superiors, eventually earning the infamous title of the Whirlwind Lancer for his uncanny talent for wielding several lances at once. He took his job seriously; orders given to him by King Ansem were performed without complaint or question.

Dilan opened his eyes against the breeze when he felt someone drop down next to him. He was currently patrolling the castle gardens and had stopped for a rest. He glanced to his right and found Braig was leaning up against the wall with him,

"Hey man, how's it hangin'?"

The gunman's only answer was a noncommittal grunt. The broader black haired male grabbed his Lance and continued his patrol route. But his silence would not deter the smaller man. He continuously bugged him about his home, his family (if he had any), and what he did for a hobby. Dilan had to give him some credit, he was tenacious. That was useful for something, but he had a knack for getting on his nerves.

"Come on, man, don't be such a stiff. You've been here for what, like, three years now?" Braig nudged him in the ribs as the two came into the private garden. Most of the castle gardens were open to the public save for this one. This place held the King's most revered and prized specimens. Beautiful flora collected from many worlds, "Lighten up, dude." Chastised the gunman, before Dilan could bite out a cold but playful retort they were joined by Aeleus.

"Chatting on duty is strictly prohibited, get back to work." He ordered sternly. While Dilan was big, broad shoulders and very tall, Aeleus was bigger than him. But his giant stature was gentle yet stern. The black haired male had been told many a time he appeared savage along with his large features. The trio turned to exit the private garden when they heard a faint noise.

All movement suddenly ceased. There was an intense quiet as they all strained to listen for any sound. Ears perked when they heard something deeper within the confines of the garden. Weapons in hand they went off to find the source. The inner garden was a thing of pure beauty, well taken care of with the brightest and reddest of any roses Dilan had ever seen. They were his master's pride and joy. As they came to a balcony overlooking the flowers below the faint sounds began turn into beautiful heart wrenching melody sung by an unknown woman,

"Voice drifting on like the words of the wind. Born from a dream, born from within. Voice carried on with the clouds in the sky, brilliantly sound in harmony."

All three men leaned over the railing trying to catch a glimpse of the singing woman. Her voice seemed to swamp the garden in perpetual light. Her song carried from everywhere, giving them no indication to where she was,

"Moon's tender light, through the dark gently weave. Calm like the night, cold like the sea. Stars slowly fall from the sky to my dreams. Tears overflow in loneliness."

Dilan was the first to spot her. She was tending to a bed of red roses, her hands sifting through the thorns and vines. Clipping away the dead and diseased parts of the plant. In that moment he was instantly taken by her beauty. She had long red, gold hair that traveled over her shoulders and down her back. It was held back by a white bandanna with the castle crest on it. Though, try as he might, he could not see her face. He could only make out her sun touched skin and could only hear her captivating voice,

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could walk together? Hand in hand, side by side. And I'd like to go back to your town, and to your home, into your arms."

Finally, she brushed her hands on the apron around her waist. She looked up into the sun, her eyes closed as dark red lips formed the words to her song,

"Unto your heart, I give my everything. Sweet dreams of nothingness will fade with dawn."

Silence followed after as she wiped the sweat from brow. She took her trimmings and turned to walk away. "Damn." Muttered Braig, he was trying to pick his jaw up off the ground as he watched the beauty disappear inside the castle, "Damn…"

"She must be the new Castle Gardener." Concluded Aeleus quickly, trying to hide his surprise. A few weeks before the Royal Gardener had to take the time off to be with his family. So a replacement had to be called, which was what the new girl obviously was.

"Damn…" Braig repeated. Dilan could only try to stop his heart from going into cardiac arrest. She was beautiful beyond words. He could only stare dumbly at the spot where she had been. Then, she was back again. Her apron had been discarded and looped on her arm was a basket. She began to clip a select few flowers and laid them carefully her woven container.

"What's her name?" demanded the gunman. Aeleus shrugged his shoulders and spun on his heel to return to work,

"I don't know, nor is it of any importance. Return to your duties."

"Not important," shock crossed the smaller mans features, "she's a hot babe, not knowing her name is a crime against nature!"

"I care not, return to your duties!" Done with the entire conversation the larger gentleman left. Dilan gazed back over the railing, his violet eyes watching her movements. Then, she paused, as if she sensed his gaze on her. Gracefully she turned her head up to the balcony and he met her piercing green eyes.

"Dude," Braig snickered and shoved Dilan in the shoulder, "dude, you have to ask for her name."

"I do not have to do anything," snapped Dilan coldly. He tore his gaze from her and stormed out of the garden, his heart quivering.

* * *

_Later that night_

Dilan rubbed his shoulder wearily as night fell over Radiant Garden. Crickets sung the nightly tune as another breeze floated past. He could not wait to return to his modest home in the residential district. He shouldered his Lance and closed the Castle doors. Sure that everything wasn't amiss he began his long walk home. The night was quiet as he entered town and dug around in his pockets for his key.

He reached the solid wooden door and began to fiddle around with the damnable lock. A loud clunk and a twist of the knob later he was barely taking his first steps inside when he heard a woman scream from out of the darkness. He dropped his keys and turned swiftly, weapon in hand to find the commotion.

Panting he ran along the streets until he bumped into a very small frame. Dilan reached out quickly before she could fall and to his surprise found he was staring into familiar green eyes. His heart nearly jumped out his chest as four tall figures ran around the corner.

"Help me," she pleaded softly. Dilan clenched his Lance tightly and pushed her behind him. In the end they were no challenge; one by one they fell to his might and skill. He recognized them as ruffians that liked to prey on women who wandered around at night. Had Dilan not been at the right place at the right time the beauty behind him would have been their next victim. Scum like them made Dilan sick. With a scoff he turned away from the men and approached the woman. She brushed her gold, red hair out of her face and smiled gently at him, "Thank you," she said, he waved away her thanks,

"Are you hurt?"

"No, just shaken up," She stepped forward, titling her head to met his intense gaze. She did not fear him as others did upon meeting him for the first time. Instead she studied him with mild curiosity, "How can I ever repay you?"

"There is no need." Dilan turned away to return home, "You should make your way home promptly, there are worse dangers than them." Before he could give her time to protest he disappeared

* * *

_The Next Day_

When Dilan recounted his tale to Braig the next day he was swiftly punched in the chest,

"And you didn't even bother to ask for her name?!" he exclaimed incredulously, his hands thrown in the air in exasperation, "what's wrong with you, man?!" Braig glared at him and waggled a strict finger, "Hero 101, dude, you save a damsel in distress you've got to ask her name for your best wingman."

"Whatever!" scoffed Dilan as the two lounged on a bench in the gardens. They were sharing a lunch break with each other and last night's escapade had slipped from his mouth before he could stop it. The two shared a laugh as they finished off their meal and stole into a moment of silence. That was until a soft humming caught their attention.

The new Royal Gardener was making her rounds, her hair tied back out of her face the sun painting her eyes and skin. "Dude, if not for me the definitely for you. I can see not knowing is killing you. Wait, what is she doing?" She had spotted them and smiled at Dilan warmly. She set down her basket and managed to pull out a small container filled with honey brown liquid. Braig managed to stifle his laugh down to a snort as he stood up to give to two some privacy.

"I just wanted to thank you for last night," she started off slightly. Dilan rubbed his neck and averted his eyes,

"I told you it was nothing."

"I know, but it makes me feel better to at least give you this." She held out the clear glass bottle for him to take.

"No way," Braig pushed his way onto the scene and snatched away his gift, "Is that what I think it is?"

The woman chuckled, "Yes, it's Honey Brew."

"Honey Brew?" Inquired the Lancer

"This," The Gunman shook the bottle, "is the sweetest drink you'll ever have, my friend. Very rare and extremely expensive. Where did you get this?"

She shrugged her lithe shoulders, "It was a gift and it's too sweet for my taste, I thought you would like it."

Dilan fought for words for a moment, "Thank you," but the woman just shook her head. She smiled at the both of them and bowed her head,

"I have to get back to work, enjoy the brew." She turned on her heel and began to walk away. Braig punched Dilan in the arm. He snarled at him and watched as the smaller man first indicated to him, then to her. Then back to him, then to her. The expression on his face asked: _what are you waiting for?_ It took him a while to get the hint.

"Excuse me," she stopped and cocked her head to him, turning half way as Dilan came running up, "I never caught your name." He tried not to sound like an embarrassed school boy. She beamed at him,

"My name is Aria; it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

_A/N: for those of you who don't know why I choose the name Aria, it means "Wind" in Italian. . I hope I kept everybody in character since I don't know if Braig had that laid back surfers attitude when he was a somebody and I certainy don't know much about Aeleus. Anyway feel free to leave a review and I'll update when I have the time._

_Pathless Spore_


End file.
